A World of Trouble
by Faermage-KH Junkie
Summary: Hi! This is my first story. What happens when three famous groups of heroes are called upon to defend an equally famous group of villains? A World of Trouble. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R! Note: Sorry for short chaps, longer ones shortly!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Faermage here. This is my first published Fanfic, hope you enjoy it! It's a four-way crossover between Kingdom hearts, Animorphs, Code Lyoko, and Neopets. I do not own any of them. If I did, Sissy would have a constant black eye, Riku would have a better reputation, and I would rule the world. Erm, never mind… shifty eyes Anyway, the only characters I own are Faer, Angel, Curio, Ankyloboris, Brandon, Kuri, Aerin, and a few others I'm too lazy to mention …

Prologue 

The beautiful young woman stood on her balcony, looking out over the golden land of Altador, so newly freed from the influence of the Darkest Faerie. The bazaar bustled, the fighters in the coliseum roared, children played in the parks graced with the soft light of the midday sun. A slight smile graced her lips, a rare treasure from one such as she. After a time, another came to share the balcony. A dark cloud, like the kind that comes before a heavy storm, could be seen over the horizon. She watched it for a while, its approach slow, and suddenly, her smile faded, quickly replaced by a frown.

"What is it, Faer?" her companion, a strange green, furred creature, with strange, pastel wings, asked anxiously.

"Something's wrong," she replied worriedly, and she was always right…


	2. Chapter 1: Jake's Story

A/N: Hi! I forgot to say thanks to those people who deserve it. First of all, to my mom and dad, for encouraging my writing, as well as dealing with the late nights where I didn't manage to get the light off in time. Second of all, to my best friend, whose pen name is forgotten and whose ferret jokes are always appreciated. Third, to Tamora Pierce, whose writings have encouraged mine. I look forward to the rest of your books! Last, but not least, to all the wonderful people who have created the things I write about. Thanks to all of you!

Chapter 1: Jake's Story

A tall boy, sandy-haired, sat in a barn, his hair in slight disarray, his t-shirt wrinkled and his jeans slightly faded. Injured wildlife and bales of hay, such as the one he was seated on, surrounded him. He brushed the hair back from his blue eyes as he looked at the assorted crew assembled before him: a tall, blonde girl, with blue eyes like his, who looked as if she spent most of her time shopping; an African American girl in overalls, covered by an assortment of animal poop, and who looked calmly at the boy; a short Spanish guy with a quirky smile whose dark eyes sparkled with mischief but hid the determination with which he went about everything he did; and a space alien, standing watch. It was a strange-looking creature, like a cross between a centaur, a deer, and a scorpion. It had the body of a deer, if a deer were blue, and the upper body of a human male, but the face was where it got weird. It had no mouth or nose, just two vertical slits where the nose would be. The eyes were almost human, but it had an extra pair, mounted on mobile stalks. Last, but not least, was the tail. It was scorpion-like, with a wicked blade on the end. It was an obvious weapon. No-one who saw it could describe it any other way, and the being to which it belonged stood soldier-like as it, too, watched the leader.

Prince Jake, it 'said' in their minds, what is the reason for this meeting? 

"Don't call me 'prince', Ax," replied the sandy-haired boy, smiling, as if at a joke repeated way too often.

Yes, Prince Jake. 

Jake sighed, then said, looking around at the gathering, "I've just been contacted by Kat." An all-around gasp went through the room. It was as if a switch had been flipped at the mention of the name. All eyes went to him, and focus snapped into place. Even a red-tailed hawk sitting in the rafters turned to watch him. "What did she say?" asked Cassie, the African-American girl, intent upon what answer might be given. Her family owned the barn where the meeting was being held. For a meeting it was, a meeting of several who had seen much, though you wouldn't think to look at them that these people were the last line of defense in a battle between two alien species. Kat, or Katherine Joyce Alana Rider, was an old friend, who had gotten them out of a lot of trouble with her quick thinking. Contact from her was huge news.

"She needs our help," he said.

"How can WE help Her Mightiness?" the Spanish guy grumbled, plainly annoyed at something.

"Oh, Marco," the blonde girl said teasingly with an edge that showed that she was smarter than her fashion-model-like appearance would lead you to believe, "you're just annoyed that you didn't guess her 'secret' before she told us."

"Well, yeah, but her calling me 'Shorty' didn't help…" Marco said, a little more humorously.

"But you ARE short," she replied, wickedly sweet.

"Rachel," Jake warned her.

"Well, anyway, I say let's do it!" Brightly, she took her reprimand in good humor, as Marco muttered, "Of course," under his breath. "Tobias?" Jake asked, ignoring him. "What do you say?" The hawk in the rafters looked straight at him, and a new thought-speak voice said, Well, personally, I think that we owe her at least one for all she's done for us. I'm in. 

"Everyone agree with that?" Everyone nodded. "So where we headed?" Cassie asked.

"We meet her in the construction site, at 6. Ax?"

Yes, Prince Jake? 

"We need someone to stay here and keep an eye on things, just in case the Yeerks launch an attack. You up for it?"

Of course, Prince Jake, he said, a little disappointed.

After the meeting, the group all went off to prepare for their journey. They had to get some rest, as they knew that this adventure would be more tasking than any they had had since the day when they had taken the short way home from the mall through the very same spot they were heading for: the place where the legacy of the Animorphs had begun.


	3. Chapter 2: Aelita's News

Chapter 2: Aelita's News

RING! RING! The Kaddic Academy bell sang out freedom to the weary students trapped within the school's endless rounds of classes. One, a boy with blonde hair that was spiked up and had a dyed purple pattern, sighed in relief. "Finally!" he said, smiling. "I thought I would die."

"Really, Odd," replied another boy, also blonde and wearing large glasses. "That science exam was nothing."

"Easy for you to say, Einstein!" came the quick reply. Before the two could continue their discussion, however, a girl with green eyes and pink hair came running up to them. "Odd, Jeremy!" she called excitedly, out of breath.

"What is it, Aelita?" Jeremy, the boy with glasses, asked.

"Thre's something I think you should see," she replied, half out of breath. "I already called Yumi, and she said that she'd tell Ulrich."

"All right," said Jeremy. "At the factory?" Aelita nodded.

About ten minutes later they all were riding an elevator to the basement level of a seemingly abandoned factory. Two more people had joined them: a brown haired boy in baggy cargo pants and a dark-haired girl wearing all black.

"So what is it you wanted to show us, Aelita?" asked Yumi, the girl in black.

"I can't explain it. You'll have to see for yourself," she answered, shaking her head.

The elevator took that exact moment to stop, opening onto a room containing a high-tech computer and a holographic display of a strange land. The land consisted of four long platforms of platforms, each with a different characteristic, ringing a large central sphere, plain in comparison to the landscapes surrounding it like the energy rings in an atom. Aelita walked up to the mainframe and typing frantically while explaining, "Something just came in from Sector Five. Its sender code is…"

"Yes?" prompted Ulrich, the boy in baggy pants.

"…Stara."

"WHAT?" all of them exclaimed together. They crowded around the computer, eager to see. Aelita typed a few more things, and a video started to play.

A dark-haired girl with blue eyes was sitting in a small, non-descript room, presumably in front of a computer screen. "Hello," she began amiably. "If you've received this message, it means that what I fear might happen truly has. It may be nothing more than a suspicion ast the point of recording this message, but rest assuredthat if you are listening to me, it has. This is a plea for your help, Warriors of Lyoko, and any and all you can give will be tremendous. Step into the scanners at exactly 7:00 your time the day you receive this, should you choose to come to my aid. This is not a trap." The message blinked out.

"Well," said Yumi cautiously, "It was definitely a good imitation."

"Yeah, I think it's real," said Odd. "And she's gotten us out of quite a few scrapes. I say we do it."

"Hold on a minute," Aelita cautioned. "Despite her assurance, we can't be positive that it's her. We must be careful."

"We have to," Jeremy said. "For her sake. What if it isn't a trap, and we don't go?"

"Yeah," agreed Odd.

"Alright," Aelita finally conceded. "We prepare. We have two hours."


End file.
